Sparkles
by Blaze of Sol
Summary: It's hard on anyone when a friend dies, but some take it harder than others. /Rated T for character death, blood and minor swearing/


**I'm sorry guys, this is really edgy but I kinda wanted to get it out of my system. Hopefully I'll be able to complete it! This one I actually have an idea for, so that's a good sign. Feel free to point out any spelling errors or grammar mistakes, it would be much appreciated. I love you all!**

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, the sun blazing overhead and the streets buzzing with activity. Clouds dotted the sky, occasionally providing slight protection from the heat of the summer. All seemed well in the city.

A familiar streak of blue raced down the streets. Nobody paid it much mind, as a blue hedgehog running at super speeds wasn't an uncommon occurrence.

Sonic weaved through hoards of pedestrians, a few women shrieking as their skirts were caught up in the wind.

 _'You'd think they'd learn not to wear skirts by now,'_ mused Sonic.

He finally reached his destination, a large, five star apartment. Opening the door, Sonic approached the girl at the front desk. She was furiously scribbling something on a sheet and didn't take notice of him until he was right in front of her.

The employee's eyes lit up in slight surprise at seeing the azure speedster right in front of her, before her lips curved upwards into a welcoming smile.

"Sonic, glad to see you here. What would you like?" she asked pleasantly.

Sonic smiled back before answering. "I'd like to visit room 128, please."

The employee turned to her computer, clicking away for a few seconds before answering. "You'd like to see Miss Rouge the Bat, I presume?"

"Yep, you got it!"

She nodded slightly. "Alright. Here are your keys."

As a celebrity and a hero, Sonic was permitted pretty much everywhere. It was certainly a luxury, and saved him quite a bit of trouble when he embarked on one of his numerous adventures.

This time, he needed some information that he knew only a top ranking member of G.U.N. would have. Or at least, he thought. Tails had handed him a paper, telling him to bring it to Rouge. Sonic had tried to read through the paper, but it was all technical mumbo-jumbo to him. He had quickly given up.

Sonic hummed as he climbed the stairs, searching for Rouge's room. "124...125...ah! Here it is!" the hedgehog exclaimed happily.

He knocked on the door thrice before observing the apartment's wall, his foot tapping impatiently.

Thirty seconds passed without so much as a sound. He knocked again, this time louder. "Rouge? You here?"

Still nothing.

Sonic sighed, thinking that she was out and turning away, until a thought struck him. Hadn't Tails said that she had promised to be here?

Sonic fiddled with the keys, finally fitting it in to the lock. Pushing the door open, he looked around the rather large room. "Rouge, you he-" He stopped short, choking on his own words.

There was Rouge the Bat, who lay unmoving in a puddle of her own blood.

* * *

Sonic had immediately called everyone he knew, requesting an emergency meeting. He didn't tell them what for. The only one who knew out of the large group of friends was Tails. Though the fox hadn't been that close to Rouge, he was still having a hard time taking the news of her death well. He stayed silent as Sonic made numerous phone calls.

There was only one person left to call, and Sonic truly didn't want to be the one to break it to them.

He stared at the number in the book. The words "Shadow's work phone" was scribbled messily under it. He hadn't used it yet, heck, he wasn't even sure if it worked. He had only gotten it for real emergencies, in case he really need to contact his rival.

Sonic hastily dialed the number. The phone rang for quite awhile, until Sonic was sure that Shadow wouldn't answer. The speedster was almost disappointed that he did.

"Who is this?" sounded a rough voice from the other end of the line.

"It's me, Sonic. Listen Shadow, there's a real emergency, and I need you to-" Sonic was abruptly cut off. "What is it?"

"Well...that's kinda what I need you here for."

"You can't just tell me?" asked Shadow impatiently.

The blue hedgehog gave a dry chuckle, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Nope...it's kinda something I need to tell ya in person."

There was a long pause at the other end of the line.

"Fine."

The phone beeped. Shadow had hung up.

* * *

Everyone who had showed up to Sonic and Tails' house could immediately sense there was something wrong. Sonic's grin and welcomes didn't hold any of his usual pep. Tails didn't speak at all, staring at the ground blankly.

They all sat around the table, anxiously waiting for news on what the emergency was.

After a couple of minutes, Amy finally spoke up. "Why are we waiting? Can't you tell us now, if it's an emergency?"

Sonic looked at her briefly. "I'm waiting for one more person to show up...I...don't want to have to repeat myself."

Amy looked around at the others in the room, before speaking. "Y'know, Shadow and Rouge probably won't show," Ignoring Sonic's slight flinch, she continued. "of course it's like them to be late."

As if on cue, there was a flash. Shadow hadn't bothered to knock. A few of the people in the room shifted uncomfortably.

The anti-hero gave them all a once-over, before plopping down on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the room.

There was another moment of silence. Nobody spoke, waiting for Sonic to say something. Said hedgehog was contemplating how exactly to break the news.

"Where's Rouge?"

It was a simple question, but one that made up Sonic's mind for him.

"She's dead."

You could hear a pin drop.

* * *

 **Haha, chapter one done. My fingers hurt.**


End file.
